


I hate evrything about you

by Roro



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Flash Fic, I Tried, I'm Sorry, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Maybe I should stop writing, Sad Loki, Slash, The Author Regrets Nothing, Thor is an idiot, Unrequited Love, What Was I Thinking?
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roro/pseuds/Roro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perché Loki odia Thor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hate evrything about you

Ti odio.  
Perché sei sempre lì, sempre pronto ad aiutare il prossimo. Sempre pronto a fare la stramaledettissima cosa giusta.

Ti odio.  
Perché tutti ti vogliono bene. Perché tutti ti ammirano, tutti vorrebbero essere come te. Perché nessuno ti guarda male quando entri in una stanza.

Ti odio.  
Perché sei l'orgoglio di Padre e Madre. Loro stravedono per te. Solo per te, sempre. Mai una volta hanno guardato me come guardano te.

Ti odio.  
Perché sorridi sempre. Sorridi per tutto, a tutti.

Ti odio.  
Perché un tempo, quel sorriso era solo mio.

Ti odio.  
Perché ti amo.

Ti amo, ma non potrò mai averti.  
Ed è questo il vero motivo per cui ti odio.

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo e l'intera fic sono ispirati alla canzone "I Hate Everything About You" dei Three Days Grace (Gruppo che io amo con tutta me stessa ♥).


End file.
